Moving on
by GummyCutie
Summary: About Lucy opening up to new things and people. Finding happiness, friends, and love... pairings? need help deciding


**Lucys POV**;

Today was the day... The day I leave all my dragons to live in the human world once more. It has been years, 7 to be exact. I am currently in whats known as the dragon realm, I escaped here 7 years ago after I ran away from my old 'home'. I was running in a forest, running away from my father and his guards, thats when I stumbled into a pack of wolves... It's where my life changed and I was finally happy.

_Flash back,_

_It was was sunset and I decided to make a run for it from the mansion. I couldn't handle it anymore! So I ran, ran as fast as I could into a forest to get away from my raging father and his guards. I stumbled here and there, bumping into trees because I was having a hard time seeing through the blood and tears. I was frightened and broken inside and out, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't care. As long as I got away._

_I tripped in what looks like a clearing with green grass and a little pound that is surrounded by breathing was hard and blood was going almost everywhere on my body. I was starting to calm down untill I heard a growl from the right of me and I froze. I look over to see a huge wolf with gray fur and big black eyes, saliva coming out of its mouth while snarling at me. Out comes 4 more wolves, growling inching closer. All I can do is cry more, I'm only 10 years-old for mavis sake! I'm sliding back trying to attempt to get away only to bump into something hard. Next thing I know I hear a even more vicious growl, almost like a warning. I look up to see a..a...DRAGON!?_

_It was beautiful, it had black scales with blue swirl looking ones and it was huge! I was in a daze just looking at it, but I snapped out of it when it bent its neck and turned its head to look at me. It frightened me more then the wolves, but yet I still looked at it in awe. It stared at me hard for a few seconds then we connected eyes, it looked like his eyes softened for a second then he turned back to the wolves that looked like they were ready to pounce on me. The dragon stepped one foot/paw forward, the one I wasn't leaned up against, and gave a warnng growl towards them._

_A wolf pounced on me, not caring a freaking dragon was towering over me at all. The dragon got his huge jaw around him right as he jumped and chowed down of it, terrifying the others to run away whimpering. I just stared in amazement that the dragon just automatically protected me, no one has ever done that. I didn't know what to feel at this moment, I wish the wolves ended my life, but then I'm also happy they didn't._

_The dragon looks back down to me and examines my shaking blood covered body._

_"What's your name little one?", a deep husky voice asked._

_"L-Lucy H-Heartfillia..." I sqeak out._

_"I'm Arcnocogia the black dragon." _

_"Thank you for saving me from those wolves, I am sorry I bothered you." I said bowing my head clutching my stomach._

_"You are welcome little one, may I ask why you are out here and covered in blood?" asked Arcnocogia._

_"U-ummmm... Well... I ran away...from my... father...because he has been abusing me since mama died 4 years ago..." I say in a quiet voice while tears stream down my face silently and looking down at the ground._

_"..." He stayed silent..._

_"My father was just beating me when I bolted out the door only to be attacked by his guard dogs while jumping over the fence, so i stumbled in here to get away... but...but... Hes going to find me and bring me back! I don't want to go back! I have no friends, no family, I'm not happy at all! I feel so broken!" I start yelling. Covering my face with my hands crying harder not able to hold back anymore after so long._

_**Arcnocogia POV;**_

_I knew I saw the sadness in those eyes. No child deserves this, especially Lucy. She has greatness in her and kindness. She looks so broken I can't leave her, I already feel attached to this child somehow. I'll make her the queen of the dragon realm then she can become strong and make friends and family. I will not allow that kind of man to touch her ever again! That disgusting man of a father, I want to go rip his head from his body for ever doing this to a sweet little girl._

_So I curl my neck and head around her in a protective hug to try to calm her down._

_"Would you like to come with me little one? Be a queen of dragons and leave this place till the time is right. I'll be your friend and family. I'll be your protector if you allow me." I stated while looking at her. She looks shooked and you can see a spark of happiness in her eyes._

_"R-really Arcno? I-I would love to go with you!" _

_I smiled at her and told her to get on my back, so she did. We went flying high up in the sky and I could see that this man known as her father and his guards were out looking for her. The mans face looked pure of rage. Making me want to just eat him for even exsiting! I let out a low growl and open a portal to the dragon realm._

_Flash back end;_

So now here I am the strongest mage in all of Floire. When I came to the dragon realm every dragon wanted to train me and be my family! It was crazy, they were all arguing over who gets 'the precious little Lucy' , so I just said why not all train me and i spend time with each and everyone of them. They all smiled at that and agreed. Now I know all dragon slayer magic and extra magic like equipped and teleport.

The dragons gave me an exceed egg 6 years ago as a present also, when it hatched out came a little black with a blue ear,stomach, and paw. His name is Midnight and he is the most adorable little thing. He uses daggers that are strapped to his back. Midnight reminds me of Arcno who is now my dad. They are both very protective of me and serious, but around me they get silly and open up.

Everyone here is my family and I love them all. I don't know what I'm going to do without them, but they keep reasurring me it will be ok.

"We will always watch over you and come visit anytime! You just need to learn to live in the human world, maybe join a guild even." Grandine said cheerfully as all the dragons nodded in agreement.

"But...but you know how I get around people, I go emotionless and quiet because I'm scared. What if something bad happens?" i cried sadly. I've studied earthland even after years of being away so I still know whats going on there and understand things.

"Little Lu, it'll be ok! We want you to go out there and make more friends and maybe even family. Be free and enjoy life! We all love you very much. You'll have midnight with you even!" my dad said.

I looked at the portal skeptical then looked back at them then midnight to see he's nodding and smiling just like the others. I sigh then go to hug all the dragons smiling at them.

"Please come visit us anytime guys! We'll miss you all" I stated before walking through the portal pulling my hood on and grabbing midnight in my arms.

"BYE Little Lu/Lulu/Hime/Queen!" They all shouted as we stepped through the portal. I smiled and looked down at midnight to see he's looking at a huge building. Looks two stories high, blue and green painting with a huge sign saying 'Fairy Tale'. You can hear loud crashes, people yelling, and having fun. Stinks of beer and the aura is cheerful that surrounds this place.

"Can we go in to see how it is?! It looks amazing Lulu! Please!" an excited exceed yelled with wide eyes looking up at me while pointing at the building. I smile and nod, kicking the door open to have everyone stop what they are doing and become silent as they look at the door. I walk in a little holding Midnight to my chest a little nervous.

"Hello! I'm Mirajane, but call me to fairy tale!" This mira gave me a sweet smile while introducing herself. I look at Midnight under my hood to see he's smiling at everyone.

"HI! I'm Midnight nice to meet you! This is Lucy and we would like to maybe join if thats ok?"

"Oh sure! Go up stairs first door on the left to masters office." again with that smile coming from Mira while talking. So I start to head up stairs, but hearing murmurs of the other guild mages.

"Whats she look like under there?"

"Why won't she talk?"

"Why she have an exceed?"

"Is she a dragon slayer?"

"Is she hot?"

Jezz these people ask a lot of questions! I will answer them later I guess. I go up to the door and knock to hear a faint "come in". So I step in to see a little old man sitting in a chair with piles of paper all over the table. He looked at me and jumped up on his desk. He was wearing a funny stripped hat and clothes and no taller then to my hip.

"What can I do for 'ya?" he asked eyeing me then Midnight.

"We would like to join the guild sir." I said quietly looking down under my hood.

"Alright, first tell me names and magics."

"My name Midnight and I use daggers and grow wings!" Midnight stated happliy, sprouting his wings and flying around the room landing on my shoulder. The master just smiled at him then turned his gaze to me.

Pulling down my hood and opening my cloak, I was wearing a white dress that went to mid thigh and hugged my big chest nicely. I had red ribons tied around my forarms and black flats. "My name Lucy Heartfillia, I am the dragon queen, I use all types of dragon slaying magic and extras such as equip and teleport"

Master fell over anime style with his eyes huge sputtering about how powerful I am. I just gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You're so powerful and beautiful! Of course you can join my child! just call me Master or Gramps." He said happily. Getting out the stamp grinning from ear to ear.

"Where and what color would you like my children?"

"Can I get black on my outside thigh? And Midnight get white on his back?" I asks sweetly and he nods stamping us. We all smile at eachother while I hug Midnight to my chest not worring about putting my hood or closing my cloke back up.

"Fairy tale is a family, we are all nakama here. There are also other dragon slayers here that I'm sure would love to meet you. I'm sure everyone is curious about you, so lets go out there and introduce you!" Gramps said smiling, jumping off his desk and heading out to the railing that looks down to first floor. I follow with a stotic face, putting Midnight on my head for now.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! We have a new member! This is Lucy Heartfillia and Midnight!"

"What magic do you use!?" someone asked from the crowd. I sighed and answered.

"All types of dragon slaying magic, other magic such as equip and teleport." I said calmly. Looks of shock were through out the room and gasp.

"Thats not all! Shes the queen of dragons!" Midnight yelled happily, sounding proud of his 'mom'. I smiled at him slightly then looked at everyone as they all fell over anime style. Midnight chuckled from atop my head.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE OUR DRAGONS ARE!?" a pink headed boy yelled jumping out of the crowd with a little blue haired girl and a gruff long black haired dude with piercings follow.

"Yes." I stated simply jumping from the railing down to the first level. They all asked where, so I simply walked outside and showed them. Opening a portal calling Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine.


End file.
